Il suo assassino
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: She had no clue what it was that surrounded her and the glowing ball, though she knew it was a dream, and it was the same one she seemed to continuously have for the last couple weeks. She was tired and it made her dislike the stupid floaty ball in front of her. Still though she was more then aware of the fact that she would have no choice but to touch it.


She has no clue what it was that surrounds her and the glowing ball, though she knows it is a dream, and it was the same one she seems to continuously have had for the last couple weeks. She is tired and it makes her dislike the stupid floaty ball in front of her. Still though she is more then aware of the fact that she would have no choice but to touch it eventually. She has tried to ignore it, not liking the thing, mostly because it made her fearful, but to no avail. It makes her remember and that was one thing she had not been able to do for the past while. All she knows is her few weeks in the city of Florence, starving and homeless, anything before that is a scary blank notebook. Still though she clasps her hands around it and closes her eyes as pain enwraps her head.

Lights are all around her and soon the ball explodes and she can feel a sharp pain all over her body, cutting through her, she knows she has screamed then but whether anyone will hear or cared was beyond her. Suddenly she is standing on black ground, the sky dark and starless and trees haunting each side of the path, she spins around, orb still clutched in her hand and looks down the black path before her. Lights, they are getting closer, about the size of her sphere; enough to fit in her hand, and they are coming at her. At first she just stares, body stiff and hands shaky, her body feels a cold sweat but finally her mind snaps to life and she dives off the path, the bright lights speeding past her with a loud roar almost like a clap of thunder.

Fear fills her form and she snaps her head around to the trees hearing sounds unfamiliar to her, like the carnival that she had seen only a couple days before except more loud and more lively; and most of all more terrifying. She lets out a gasp and feels something grasp her arm. Her eyes then open. She's pulled up-And into the streets of Florence where an elder man who obviously owns the garden she has slept in is yelling at her in such a way she doesn't understand. To be honest she doesn't understand really anyone here. She seems to speak a different language, but she is smart enough to know what the man is yelling is not pleasantries and without a word, rips from his grasp and takes of down the streets. She has had another dream and another sleepless night.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she actually is starving and dirty, desperate for an apple, now she couldn't even sleep. She vaguely wonders why she is trying to get by; the thought is soon gone though before it truly comes to mind. She knows there is a reason. She just has to remember, she just has to see. With a sigh and a crack of her back, she shakes herself free of the dream and soon the sixteen year old is on her way through the familiar part of the city she has spent nights memorizing.

It is too easy sometimes. She is no thief, when losing your memory you are barely ever anything, but even she could see a chance when she has one. She had been strolling through the streets, attempting to pocket pick a couple of elderly, when she had noticed a group of women barely dressed in anything quietly giggling to each other. It seemed odd to her at first but she slowly took notice of the fact the women were shuffling to the closest stall, a food stall. The idea came instantly and she quickly moved to lounge beside the stall, watching as the women wooed and touched the vendor and lured him away. She was frozen watching as a couple of dark haired women collected food behind his back easily stuffing it in places the girl didn't know existed before turning to leave. She was ready right there to jump in and steal what's left, and willing because of her pained tummy, to steal from the poor sod. A courtesan, though, with the biggest brown eyes and a lovely braid, turned to her and filled her arms with bread so she'd not have to steal it, then smiled with a wink and ran off with her friends. She had blinked but she wouldn't waste what she had been given and takes off in the opposite direction, through cobblestone streets between clay buildings, and back to the place she had decided to set up as her base.

That's where she was now, at the base of a tall building with a arm full of bread and apples and a confused mind. She stands there and grins like an idiot, looking at her prize. After a difficult job of making a sack out of a nearby tarp used to cover a door, she pulls the food up with her and slowly makes her way up the side of the building, slipping occasionally but eventually reaching the top. After checking for guards of any kind, mostly archers, she hoists up and around the back of a rather tall building to find a dove nest, or whatever the people of Florence used it for, and tosses her food in quickly following suit. Once nestled in the corner she pulls the bag to her side and pulls out a loaf of bread slowly breaking pieces off and almost swallowing them whole. She could barely contain the satisfaction from a full belly and she leaned back smiling lightly.

How long had it been since she smiled? Weeks at least, she laughs lightly, that's all she knew; she couldn't remember before that. The smile though reminds her why she has to push on; this feeling would never get old. Soon she has convinced herself that it is time for action and to quit complaining and do something. She hides her bread hopping out of the box and stretches her limbs, combing her fingers through her hair. After shifting onto her left leg she looks around for trouble and once she approves of the safety she sprints across the roof to the side she always now makes a habit of climbing down to the streets below, since there were many easy ledges to use.

She crouches lower, feeling more exposed then she is used to. The plan is simple: pick a rich easy target and steal from them. Only problem she seemed to be having is sneaking after him. She didn't want to try in the middle of the square mostly for the fact she is a beginner and has a decent chance of screwing it up. Still though she is not going to let this one go and tries hard to remain casual and out of sight.

Occasionally the man she is following would stop to wink at courtesans, in which she would choose a new deed and a different position to act casual in, though she swore the women know she was trying to learn from their hidden talent to remain unseen in a crowd. She could not worry of that though considering the fact she was loosing her man and walked casually through the people, eyes to the skies.

It took a long while and many patients but eventually she manages to snag his large gold bag and with a shit eating grin had took off. She now realizes she was a freaking moron. Nothing was more obvious to a guard and the person being stolen from then a shit eating grin and a giggle as you fled. She sighs and spins around a corner easily heading back towards the crummier end of Florence where the streets were mud and more people were willing to 'accidentally' trip up a guard then the pompous people of the upper class area. Still though, they were gaining and she clearly did not enjoy the thought of being caught. She didn't know what they did to thieves but from their expressions and how quickly people moved, she didn't want that to be her first lesson in life. Diving through a stall and rolling to her feet, she spins around a corner and then through a crowd until she has taken so many turns not even she knows where she is. The guards aren't anywhere to be seen and she slows to a jog. Looking around she pants lightly and turns down a back walkway looking for somewhere to sit. After ten minutes she finally catches her breath and ends up in a dead end where she drops in the slop of the streets and leans against the wall. Simply because she is so damn lucky; tiny cold droplets begin to cool her skin and she watches as a downpour begins and darkness commences.

For once she actually sleeps, she mostly gives it to the fact that she is exhausted and her body can't take anymore but she takes it and keeps the wonderful feeling. For a while she simply sits in serenity and enjoys the feeling.

Like most everything wonderful though, it cannot last forever and a weight on top of her brings her back to the world. She can feel that her body is numb with cold and the mud has easily soaked through every part of her it can. Her hair is tangled with the ground and she can do no more then groan until her mind wanders to what the weight atop of her and she forced her crusty eyes to open. At first the world is blurry and she blinks them a couple times but to no avail. The blob is white and silver with a red mark on them. Her mind is fuzzy and she reaches up to push it off. What brings her back to reality and causes a sharp cold fear through her is when her hand is grabbed and both are pulled above her head.

The first thing she takes notice of is the fact that her shirt is ripped open and her pants are nowhere to be found. A large fear strikes her heart and her eyes are suddenly focused and her screams are loud and pained. He is hurting her and he doesn't care. His friends are watching as she is sprawled out and held down and she hates this. She wants nothing more then the mud to eat her alive, pull her into the earth and cover her up. She knows what he's doing and she knows she doesn't want this and she knows that all of his guard friends are watching him do this to her and while they do they laugh. She doesn't have to remember her life before to know that this is the worst moment in her life and she has never felt so ugly.

She doesn't know how long it has gone on for or exactly who has touched her, all she knows is that they are rising now, done with her, and she is unable to move. Pain is her main feeling right now and she knows she can't feel her legs, hell she'd be lying if she said she could feel her heart anymore. She doesn't move, eyes vacant and she watches in despair as the guards simply leave her there, like trash they are finished with, like garbage they need not trouble themselves to even throw out. She lays there, sunken in the mud, legs spread and arms above her head. Her hair laces through and paints the mud red and she stares at the clouds. She can't feel her body anymore and she easily doesn't care. She shouldn't have stolen; she shouldn't have lost her memory… she shouldn't have touched the sphere; she did though. And now she was here. Mi senti il miele; Mi senti il miele; Mi senti il miele;

"Mi senti il miele?" she jolts slightly her mind spinning and her eyes unfocused, but soon she notices a braid, raven hair, and deep brown iris'. She can feel the warm of a cloak wrap around her and she blinks her eyes barely able to keep them open. Slowly she feels herself give away and she mumble words so quiet she doubt the other girl hears them.

"H-help m-me..."


End file.
